The present invention relates to a method of connecting two knitted parts on a flat knitting machine.
During the manufacture of knitted articles which are assembled of several individual knitted parts, it is necessary as a rule to provide tooth-working steps which generally are not automated and therefore are cost intensive. For a rationale manufacture of knitted articles, it is therefore necessary to develop a method of machine connection of knitted parts during a knitted process. The produced connecting points must satisfy all requirements with respect to optical impression and support comfort.